Animals
Various types of birds, fish and generally animals can be seen (or just heard) in the Just Cause game series. Birds (JC) Chickens (JC) Chickens can be heard at every village in San Esperito, but are never seen. Exotic jungle birds (JC) Entering a jungle, it's possible to hear many different exotic birds. Parrots (JC) The most commonly appearing lifeforms in San Esperito (other than humans and plants) are colorful parrots. The parrots cannot be harmed and clip their way through anything that gets in their way. They can be seen throughout the nation, with the exception of cities, where they aren't seen. Seagulls (JC) Seagulls can be heard at coastal villages. Vultures (JC) Vultures are large birds. They aren't actually seen in the game, but Salvador Mendoza mentions them in the PC version's game manual. The speech can be read at the San Esperito article. Birds (JC3) As seen on multiple pieces of promotional artwork, Medici will have flocks of white birds. The exact type is unknown, but they may be seagulls. The flocks are not present in the final game. Instead there are only occasional single birds. Possibly seagulls. Chameleon (JC2) Pandak "Baby" Panay has a pet chameleon who sits on his shoulder and imitates his hand gestures during certain cutscenes. Panau has a locally produced ice cream called Chameleon Ice. Cows (JC3) Brown cows are seen in many places in the countryside, usually in small groups. There's also a unique easter egg cow that Rico can ride like a horse. Deers (JC3) , Medici.]] A deer can be seen in a JC3 gameplay video. It's dead and on a road. Hey, look at that picture right there on the right, it's a deer!!!1 Dogs (JC) .]] *They can be heard barking at all villages. *The only dog that can be seen appears during the opening cut-scene of the mission Streets of Fire. *At one point the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito reports that "Foreign dogs flee borders". *Sometimes when starting a Liberation, the Guerrilla guy asks you: "You ready to go to war against the government dogs?". Mountain goat (JC3) The official description for the Geschwind V3000 mentions a "Medician mountain goat". It's not known if these are meant as simply usual mountain goats, or if the "Medician mountain goat" is a separate sub-species. The goats can be seen anywhere in the countryside. Most of their fur is grey/brown, but some of it is red. Pigs (JC2) The only pigs actually seen are the ones being cooked by Tom Sheldon during mission cut-scenes. One in The White Tiger and the other in A Just Cause. It's not known where he obtained them. Panau Military soldiers sometimes mention pigs while yelling at Rico. Scorpions (JC2) Scorpions often crawl out of the sand and run away from Rico. They are black and about 20cm long. Their natural habitat covers the entire Lautan Lama Desert. The scorpions in Panau never attack anyone, or anything. The Panauan scorpions can be killed by a single bullet, which causes the scorpion to cease to exist. The game keeps track of the number of scorpions players have killed. Within the Just Cause game series, the scorpion is the symbol of chaos. Rico himself has a picture of a scorpion on his clothing. See also: Chaos points. Shark (JC2) Main article: Sharkatron 3000. There's a robot submarine with a shark fin connected to the top, to give the impression of a swimming shark. It swims in a lake, but can be grappled to a helicopter to be released into the sea. Vampire (JC) Main article: The Vampire. The Vampire is a monster truck, but the fact that a vehicle was named that proves that vampires (fictional, or otherwise) exist in the Just Cause Universe. Whale (JC2) Main article: Beached Whale. There's a 30 meter long dead sperm whale on the beach of a lake in the Selatan Archipelago. Gallery Viper boatworks Seaserpent III.png|One of the parrots near a Viper boatworks Seaserpent III. Chameleon (quality icon).PNG|Pandak Panays chameleon. Streets of Fire 1.png|The dog in Streets of Fire. JustCause2-Scorpion-Animal.jpg|A panauan scorpion. Sharkatron 3000 (1).jpg|Sharkatron 3000. Dead whale.png|The Beached Whale. Sharkatron 3000.JPG|The Sharkatron 3000 transported via H-62 Quapaw to Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot. Obviously didn't swim its way up here. Sharkatron 3000 (2).jpg|The "JurgenTech" logo on the side. Category:Content Category:Gameplay